Ipod Shuffle ChallengeAdommy
by MixedUp'N'MessedUp
Summary: Written for Ipod Shuffle Challenge-I had a lot of fun writting this, you should try it after you read&Review mine. Pairing:Adam Lambert & Tommy Joe Ratliff


iPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

**Title- Ipod Shuffle Challenge—Adommy**

**Pairing- Adam Lambert && Tommy Ratliff**

**Rating-T**

**_A/N: All the Even numbers are TPOV. All the Odd Numbers are APOV._**

**Monsoon- Tokio Hotel**

I know I had to go, I didn't want to leave him, but we couldn't make it work. Tommy used to be my life; all I can do is cry now. I had to leave, get out. Go. I knew I was going to miss him, but if it came down to our sanity, I had to go. I love him, but its so much pressure, everyone I know is against us. They can't stand to see us together. Even if we love each other.

I packed my bags, kissed Tommy one last time, "Don't go." He whispered

"Ill be back, I promise…as soon as everything gets figured out. When my life gets hard, ill think of you, your everything to me glitter baby. Ill be back soon. So it'll just be you and me." I whispered back

"Don't forget me."

"I never could." I whispered holding back tears

I knew in about a year, he would move on. He'd find someone else, I didn't want it to happen, but it was for the better.

"Goodbye."

**Second Chance- Shinedown.**

I knew I had to do it. I've just been prolonging my suffering. If I really wanted to fallow my dreams I had to leave. I just never thought I would have to. But now I have to.

"Mom?" I said as I walked into the kitchen that morning

"Yeah, baby?" She smiled at me, a smile I didn't deserve.

"Uhm, I have some news." I told her

"What is it, Tommy?"

"You know my friend Adam? Well, he has a band, they are going to start touring next month… he wants me to play bass for him.' I said slowly

"Well! That's a great thing!" She smiled

"I haven't finished… Its all over the world, I wont be back for a couple years." I said

"Oh…" she said slowly.

-*-1 Month later-*-

Mom still hasn't approved of me leaving, she says she's not letting me go, I've tried my hardest to tell her she cant tell me what to do anymore, This is my dream, I HAVE to go.

"Adam, what should I do? She's terribly upset with me, I don't know what to do." I whimpered into the phone.

"Shh…its okay Glitterbaby." I smiled at my nickname. "She'll come around, then she'll be proud of you. Remember…Sometimes Goodbye is a second chance."

**Waking Up in Vegas- Katy Perry**

I woke up because of the sunlight in my eyes. I groaned and felt something stir next to me. Wtf? I looked over and there snuggled in my arms. Shirtless. Was Tommy…

"Oh GOD! We didn't? Did we? We DID! Oh my god! Shit shit shit shit!" I started screaming

"Adam! Shut up! My head hurts, let me sleep…" Tommy mumbled into my chest as he curled up into a ball again

"Tommy…do you remember anything from last night?" I asked worriedly

"Yes, I do." He smiled…Okay, he's smiling, he wasn't too drunk last night, he knows what we did…and he's smiling?

"…Okay…?" I said unsurely

"What Adam?" He sat up and looked at me.

"I…I just thought you'd be mad…you know…because…" I motioned over our bodies

"Are you mad?" he asked

"…no, I don't know… I should be. Was I drunk? I had to have been." I said

"Yeah, you were pretty drunk…' Tommy said giggling

"I still remember everything though, so…we're okay?" I asked

I shook my head, I cant believe this…Well, it IS Vegas. I looked down and started laughing; Tommy's face was covered in glitter…from my hair…what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas… Though, ill never be able to look at glitter the same.

"My little glitterbaby…" I mumbled

**Crush- David Archuletta**

Adam…I cant seem to get him out of my mind, it's really driving me nuts. He's amazing. Why does he have to be amazing?

I decided to call him. See if he wanted to hang out.

"Hey Adam, feel like going out tonight? Get Monte's ass out of bed maybe. Go to a movie?" I asked

"Yeah, Want me to call Monte or do you want to?"

"uhm…you can if you want."

"Okay, see ya."

-*-Later, during the movie-*-

I couldn't help it, I kept stealing glances towards him all night, Monte was in-between us, but that didn't stop me from trying to see him. I knew I was in deep, I just couldn't help it. Finally he caught me looking and smiled at me, winking. I couldn't help but smile the rest of the time I was with him.

Is this really just another crush?

**Time of your life- Green Day**

This was all so amazing, I mean I was made fun of the whole time I was in high school; I was the little gay kid no one liked. Now I'm known nationally…worldwide even. It really blows my mind sometimes.

"Ready?" I asked Tommy as we were heading on stage to our last 'Glamnation' tour concert.

"As I'll ever be," Tommy replied with a smile

This had to be the best concert we ever performed, a perfect way to end the most amazing tour of my life. I couldn't wait for my next one. I just hope my next one will have Tommy there; it wouldn't be the same without him. I'd miss him too much.

At the end of the concert we all headed back to the tour bus for a drink, a celebration of friends. I loved them all; I was going to miss them so much. It hurt to even think of life without everyone. And that's what I said.

At the end of the night, they were all ready for bed. "Tommy?" I said

"Yeah?" he replied

"I'm gonna miss you, man." I said choking up

"Adam, I'm gonna miss you too, but its not like we're never gonna see eachother again, But the tour's over…its so sad. I wish I had more time to be here." He said sadly

"Its something unpredictable, but when the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life." I quoted Green Day

Tommy just laughed

**The road I'm on- 3 doors down**

"Why am I so weak?" I asked myself as I took the blade and slide it easily down my skin, seeing the red appear. I smiled, Im not going to be for long.

No one even cares, The one I love cant even see the pain on my face, or the fake smile I wear around. The one I love, the one who is looking for me right now, the one who is calling my phone, sending endless texts. I just let my phone keep ringing. "There he goes, my baby walks so slow, sexual, tic tac toe…" Adam's voice as my ring tone made me smile more. Adam, The love of my life. The one who never saw past the smile.

"Tommy!" I heard him yell. "TOMMY! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Babyboy…" I said softly, not loud enough so he could hear me.

"Please, Tommy! Where are you!" I heard him yell once more, he must be in my room. As I'm hiding in my bathroom. I could tell that he was crying, I could hear it in his voice.

I saw the door knob jiggle. No…he cant see me like this. NO!

The door swung open, and there stood the most beautiful boy ever. Looking down at me, crying.

"Tommy…why?" He asked as he got a wash cloth to stop the bleeding

"Because There was nothing else I could do." I whimpered. "No one ever cared. I felt so terrible, I'm just down with it. Everything in my life is a LIE!"

"I. Care! Tommy joe!" He shouted, "I know how you feel! I've been there, but its nothing we can't work through! I can help you…if you'd just let me show you it isn't so bad….if you just let me love you…." His voice turned into a whisper….

**Unwell- Matchbox 20**

"Why?" I asked myself over and over. "why me? Why Tommy?"

I just laid there staring, for god only knows how long. I hadn't broke down but could feel it coming. I saw it was dark outside, I knew I had to get some sleep…maybe everything would be back to normal by tomorrow. Doubtful though, so I stayed awake thinking.

I shouldn't be like this, Tommy never said "No" specifically when I told him I loved him. He just said "I cant deal with it right now." Which in my heart, I knew he'd never love me back.

"Am I crazy?"I asked myself…No, I'm not crazy. I'm in love.

I heard a knock at the door, but I didn't want to put the effort to get it. Instead I yelled "COME IN!"

The person came in, and I looked over. It was Tommy. What does he want? He doesn't care, right?

"Hey…" Tommy said slowly

"Hi," I said my voice choking a bit

"Look, I'm really sorry, but I've got a lot of stress… with my dad and all…" he trailed off

Great, now I feel terrible…"No, I understand Tommy, Its not a good time. I get it. Okay?" I said softly, wanting to sleep but wanting to be with him all at the same time

"Adam…I never said I didn't love you. I do…I really do….i just….cant…"

"Its fine." I stammered trying to cover up the tears that were threatening to pool over.

"Aw, baby boy. I love you, I really do. Please…I…" he stopped talking when I accidently yawned. I've had to much emotional stress today…

"Tommy, Don't bother. I do understand, I do. Its just, I wish it were different. Theres a whole other side of me you wont ever get to know…" I couldn't do this right now, I'm falling asleep…I cant do this right now, at all.

"I want to. I just cant." Tommy said as he got up to leave. I don't want him to leave, as much as I wish he would, every fiber in me was telling me to hold him close, both of us having troubles right now…

"Don't leave." I whispered.

"I have to. You need sleep."

"Stay." I whispered again.

Tommy kicked his shoes off and crawled in bed with me. I curled up into his side, my tears flowing freely. Id never shown anyone this side of me, and now I'm opening up to someone who recently just broke my heart. I fell asleep easily in his arms none the less

**8. How to save a life- The fray ****(A/N: I know this one is long, but as soon as this song turned on I AMEDIATLY had an idea. [[I cried while writing this.]])**

_"No, I'm fine, Tommy, Don't worry." Adam smiled at me. I knew there was something up. I couldn't quite place my finger on it. So I let it go. _

_"Okay, Baby boy, But I'm here for you if you ever need me," I said smiling back, he nodded. He said he was going to bed. He told everyone goodnight, hugging everyone. Then when he got to me, he smiled, hugged me, then places a kiss on my lips. The kiss was intense, not a "goodnight kiss" more like a "goodbye" kiss. I kissed back eagerly. _

_I let him walk away up to his room. Nothing seeming wrong is his gleaming blue eyes. _

The biggest mistake of my life. Letting him go. Only now do I realize, from all the notes he'd written, the pain he'd been hiding. I KNEW there was something wrong, and with the kiss he had given me, it should have been a dead give away. But it wasn't. and I regret it every moment of my life. I still remember everything that happened. Its been a year today, and I still cry, every night, every day, every moment.

_I walked up to his room, just to make sure everything was alright. I walked in and he wasn't there, I assumed he had to go to the bathroom so I knocked on the door. No answer._

_"Adam…?" I asked as I knocked again. Then I heard a loud thud. My mind went racing, I jiggled the handle. It was locked_

_"FUCK!" I screamed as I kicked the door open. "ADAM! ADAM!" I yelled looking around. I didn't see him. Then I turned around. There laid Adam, in the bath tub, blood flowing everywhere. He was unconscious. I checked his pulse, it was faint but it was there, I called an ambulence. _

_-*-At the hospital.-*-_

_"Adam's alive, but he's just barley hanging on. There will be allowed 1 visitor, who is it?" the nurse said_

_I amiddiatly jumped up. I was led into the back where he was being hospitalized. _

_"Adam!" I said as soon as we got into the room._

_"To…m..myyy." Adam mumbled_

_"Im here Baby. Please, I have to know, Why'd you do it?, I could have helped you." Tommy said_

_"So much pain…hidden..you never knew…its not your fault glitterbaby." He said far too softly_

_"It is my fault…" _

_"No, its not. Baby there are notes in my dresser I wrote to you. They explain everything. Please…forgive me…I love you." _

_"Adam, don't go, I love you too." I said as he slipped away_

"I could have saved your life…" I sobbed into my pillow, "I didn't…"

**9. Hanging by a moment- Life house**

I smiled at him, as he played his bass. He's so perfect. I cant believe I'm this lucky to have him. Tommy is my Angel. I smiled wider as he got lost in the music, Falling more in love with him by every moment.

Nothing in this world could make me not love him, nothing. As I thought that thought he looked up and smiled right back at me, locking eyes. I could see the emotion in his eyes that matched mine.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," I told him later that night.

"You'd be fine without me, babyboy, but I'm happy you don't want to be without me," He simply replied

"I'd never be able to be without." I smiled

He looked into my eyes, and at that moment, I knew what I said was true. He was my life. I smiled at the thought and leaned down to kiss him, Our lips meeting in the middle, I felt him smile under my lips, It's the moments like these that make my life worth living. I continued kissing him, letting my tongue skim across his bottom lip. He allowed me access to his amazing mouth as we deepened the kiss. But we had to break apart far to soon, for air.

"You're amazing." Tommy whispered to me, cuddling into my chest.

"I believe that is you, Glitterbaby." I laughed.

"Sure, sure." He joked.

"Tommy…" I said unsure after a very long pause…I was about to do something I'd never thought I would do, but I was so sure that this is what I wanted.

"Yeah, Adam." Tommy answered

"Will you marry me?" I asked. There I said it, no turning back now. There was a long pause, I didn't know what that meant, but I was sure it wasn't good. I looked down to see him staring at me with tears in his eyes.

"Yes." He said and kissed me passionately.

**10. Breathe-Faith Hill****(A/N: I decided to do both P.O.V's for the last one. [[If I have time. =( ]])**

**Tpov:**

I opened my eyes to find Adams arms wrapped around me. Breathing in his scent, I closed my eyes and sighed. I loved this man beside me. So much. I opened my eyes again to see his beautiful face. I smiled to myself, He's so peaceful, so at ease, when he's asleep.

The sun had began to come up more. It had to be early, but I was perfectly fine with watching the sunlight dance across his skin. Perfectly content in his arms. Right here. I realized I wasn't dressed, but I was completely okay with that too, considering he wasn't either. I remembered everything from last night, his sweet touches, his words…everything.

I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat as I waited for him to wait up. I glanced at the clock, it was 8a.m. exactly. He took in a deep breath, smiling in his sleep. I began losing myself in my thoughts, getting lulled by the steady rythem of his heart and the motion of his breath.

"Tommy." He mumbled, I opened my eyes, worried he was awake, but he merely tightened his hold on my waist.

At that moment I just about cried. He's dreaming of me. He spoke my name in his sleep, and I know that I'd never be able to let this man go. I love him so much. I slowly drifted off back to sleep

**Apov:**

I awoke with Tommy laying peacefully in my arms, I smiled. There's nothing I wouldn't do for this boy. He's so amazing, so loving, so…everything.

I looked at the alarm clock on my night stand. 11a.m. Wow we slept a lot. I know Tommy is probably going to be hungry soon, so I slip out of the bed slowly, so I wouldn't wake him up. I went down to the kitchen and cooked pancakes…Tommy's favorite.

Half an hour later, Tommy tumbled down stairs looking for me.

"Adam!" he whined

"Right here, baby." I yelled for him as he came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Babyboy, guess what." He said

"hmm?" I replied

"I love you."

**A/N: ****Thank you so much for reading, I had a LOT of fun writing this. Thank god I paid attention in my typing class in 4****th**** grade, I knew typing fast would pay off some day! :D Anyways, Reviews are amazing, don't forget to tell me which was your favorite(: Love you all! Thanks again! (Btw, sorry for all the sad parts. The song would come up, and those were the thoughts I would have for the story, I cried too!)**


End file.
